


Away from the sun

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Vampires, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a conversation between brothers.</p><p><i>“I honestly don’t know what we are talking about.”<br/>“He fucked me.” Gerard says. Mikey goes stiff beside him. “Mikey?”<br/>“I…” he trails off, Gerard’s hand is tightening around Mikey’s wrist. There is silence for a while before Mikey takes a deep breath and says, “I didn’t…I wasn’t prepared for that. I mean, I didn’t think he would be the one…”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from the sun

**Title:** Away from the sun  
 **Pairing:** Ryan/Gerard, Mikey/Gerard  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Just a conversation between brothers.  
 **Warning(s):** waycest (implied), angst, also vampires and boys touching. (Jep, that’s all.)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Set after ‘Midnight land’. Will not make much sense without it.  
 **Word Count:** 473  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\---  
“Are you okay?” Mikey looks worried, Gerard thinks he would too if it were him in Mikey’s place.

“I’m…” he wants to say ‘fine’, but he isn’t. Not really. “I’m not.” He says as Mikey shifts on the couch to make room for his brother.

“Okay, want to talk about it?” Mikey asks. Gerard buries his head in the bony crook of Mikey’s neck, breaths his brother’s scent in and closes his eyes.

“Did you know, about Ryan?”

“Did I know what?” Mikey asks, he’s testing the water, they both are. It’s surreal. They don’t do that. They just don’t.

“That he’s…well. Not like other people?” Gerard settles on.

“I honestly don’t know what we are talking about.”

“He fucked me.” Gerard says. Mikey goes stiff beside him. “Mikey?”

“I…” he trails off, Gerard’s hand is tightening around Mikey’s wrist. There is silence for a while before Mikey takes a deep breath and says, “I didn’t…I wasn’t prepared for that. I mean, I didn’t think he would be the one…”

“I know.” Gerard says.

“Is it something? Or was it just an obsession you are cured from now?” He asks, there is hidden meaning in the words. Not hidden for Gerard. Because that’s not how they work.

“I think it might be something. And it was never an obsession. I mean…”

“I know. I just needed to hear it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” Gerard says, Mikey bends down to kiss his head. Softly, familiar. Gerard sighs.

“Tell me about it?”

“You sure?”

“It’s not crossing a line? Is it? Besides I always thought it would be Frank for you…”

“Funny…” Gerard answers.

“Come on, you thought that too.”

“Maybe.” Gerard says, but what he means is ‘yes’, because it’s usually what he means when he says ‘maybe’.

“I could have dealt with Frank…” Mikey says, stroking Gerard’s hip.

“It would have been easier and…” he snuggles closer for warmth and just…comfort.

“He hurt you.”

“Yeah.”

“You think you deserve that?”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t.” Mikey says.

“Not for Ryan, no.” Gerard admits. Mikey sighs. His breath ghosts over Gerard’s cheek. There were times where he would shiver because of it. He doesn’t anymore. “It wasn’t like anything else.” Gerard says after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…it’s not… love.” Gerard tries to explain.

“It would be okay, if it were.”

“It’s not.” Gerard says firm, his voice soft. Mikey smiles.

“There are many forms of love.” He says.

“There is just one. Just one that is worth anything. That’s why it wasn’t Frank.”

“But Ryan?”

“He’s a vampire.” Gerard breaths.

“Oh.” Mikey says smiling. “That explains everything.”

“It’s not love.” Gerard whispers into the soft skin of Mikey’s collar bone. Mikey’s sigh is content and Gerard can feel it in his whole body.

“It’s not.” Mikey answers, feeling Gerard’s smile on his skin.

  
~end~


End file.
